


You and A Clone

by TheL3mon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL3mon/pseuds/TheL3mon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different one-shots of the reader interacting with the clones.</p><p>UPDATE: I'm going to be continuing these so I've done a little reformatting so these read easier. I hope you still enjoy reading them!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nourish - ReaderxCody

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is basically me looking at a Dictionary and making a story out of the first word I look at when I flip to a random page.  
> I hope you like it!

Nourish  
1\. feed 2. encourage or foster

You pull your hood up again as you defy the elements and bundle the food in a cloth tighter to your chest. The wind whips your wet cloak as you stubbornly trudge towards the hole in the ground where you know they're keeping their prisoner.

\----

A week ago you saw him being pushed and half-dragged through the village centre, being displayed like some kind of war trophy. You were disgusted with the towns people as they cheered the abuse and hurled insults at the prize but you watched in awe as he kept his chin up and walked with as much dignity as he could, despite being pulled along on a rope like an animal. You had followed the convoy from a distance, inspired by his defiance, hoping to help him and you watched from a cliff as they pulled him down the hole, got out and set a metal grille over it.

You knew from the stories how deep that hole was. It was used for torture, meant to slowly starve someone before they were hauled back out and punished in front of every villager in town. That first day, you had left and returned under cover of darkness, your father's old cloak shrouding your features. You had waited until the last villager had left and then waited a little longer to make sure no one else showed up. As soon as you had confirmed you were alone, you scurried out from your hiding place in the foliage and tip-toe-ran towards the metal grille slowing as you neared it. Stooping down you peered into the gloom, knowing that he could see you but you could not see him.

Despite knowing he was there, you jumped as you heard, "You here to mock me as well?" The voice was accented and you took a moment to savour it before you shook that train of thought away.

"N-no." You stuttered, your voice shaking for the first time in a long time. You produced the bundle of food from the folds of your cloak, "I'm bringing you food."

"I'm not taking food from the enemy. It's probably poisoned."

Your hands froze where they were tying the bundle so it could be lowered. You took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Trust me, I've seen what happens to people who go down there, poisoning would be the easy way out."

You heard a grunt of acknowledgement from below and smiled softly as you lowered the food down through the grille.

"Why are you helping me? The Separtists hate the Republic."

You watched as hands cut into the shaft of moonlight to cradle the food, you had made sure it hadn't been dropped, before you answered. "Our planet only wanted independence. Isn't that our right?"

There was silence from below so you continued. "Our nations may be at war, yes, but not everyone has let it sour their intentions nor do they want it to continue."

More silence and you huffed, "I can't stay. I'll try to bring more food tomorrow. I will keep you safe."

As you turned to leave, you heard a shout from below. "Wait!"

You looked through the grille again.

"Thank you..." Echoed from below. You smiled again as you turned away, your cloak whispering as you started the journey back home.

\----

Here you were a week later, battling the howling mid-night storm to bring food to the clone prisoner. Cody your mind supplies. The fourth night he had insisted you call him Cody. You had tasted the name and swirled it around your mouth before repeating it. Cody. It was nice. You had told him so and then became worried when there was no answer from below you. You had started to apologise but he had interrupted you and assured you you hadn't insulted him. This night you had written a letter, knowing there would be no chance of communication over the wind and not really wanting to sit out in the rain without shelter. In the letter, you had written about his army getting closer and your thoughts on him being rescued by tomorrow.

You hope it'll give him hope as this would probably be the last time you came for him. You reach the metal grille and you think you hear a greeting from below but you're desperately trying to lower the food with numb fingers. The rope slips through your hands as thunder booms above you and you silently say sorry to Cody.

You look up and faintly see torches approaching in the distance. Tiny little beacons that shine throught the darkness of the storm. You look down and smile as a flash of lightning illuminates the cave below and you see, for the last time, Cody's face. You smile sadly and give a small shake of your hand, hoping that'll be farewell enough before you disappear into the night tightly hugging your cloak around yourself.

\----

The next morning everything is almost serene but clone troopers have occupied your village. You look down at the village centre from your crouched position. The General, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi you think, is just across the square and you listen as he desperately, behind a false facade of calmness, asks the clone troopers if they had found Cody yet. _T_ _hey still haven't found Cody yet_ , your mind supplies urgently. You slip away from the edge of the building you're on and silently drop down behind it. You take a deep breath and pull your hood up so it hides your face. You've got to lead them to Cody and you might as well have a tiny bit of fun while doing it. They _were_ invading your home.

Smothering your smile behind a straight face you step out into the square. You watch from the shadow of your hood as the General looks at you making the rest of the soldiers in the court yard look your way. You stand there, hopefully making them uncomfortable with your silence, before slowly raising an arm and pointing at the Jedi Master. At the same time you pull out a piece of Cody's armour, a present he had thrown up to you in thanks and hold it up making a point of turning your head to look at it.

Recognition sparks across the General's face but before he can say anything you've already turned and started walking down a nearby alley. You carry steadily on despite the cacophony of shouting to Wait! The thundering of steps doesn't bother you and you look over your shoulder to see the General with three more clones behind him. You smirk a little and turn down another street.

Slowly you lead them out of town and towards the pit where Cody is. The shouting to Stop! never ceases but your knowledge of your surroundings keeps you ahead of them. When you reach the plateau where the metal grille is, you circle around it making sure Cody doesn't see you and stand behind it. When your chasers burst into the clearing you point to the grille ominously. They hesitantly make their way towards the hole but they spook when you swish around. You stop as they point their guns at you but Cody's sudden shout from below distracts them enough for you to slip into the shrubbery and out of sight.

\----

You watch as Cody is pulled from the dark and smile fondly as he squints in the sun. There's a lot of talk but Cody's looking into the foliage. His eyes snap to where you are and you hold your breath as you make eye contact. He doesn't say anything but he smiles at you. You hug the tree you're behind and smile back as he's led away.  
You hope you see Cody again someday.


	2. Momentum/ Impetus - Reader x Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentum  
> 1\. impetus of a moving body 2. product of a body's mass and velocity  
> Impetus  
> 1\. incentive, impulse 2. force that starts a body moving

You bolt down the street, quickly catching up to the thief that had stolen your money. You probably wouldn't be able to buy your dinner, and you were furious at their audacity, you were well-known for your short fuse.

The thief had taken you on quite a chase; over rooftops, through windows and under craftsmen stalls. Now, you allowed yourself a small smile as you came within a couple of paces of them. They looked back, their eyes wide and they desperately tried to tip over some crates to trip you but you just vaulted over them, a feral smile on your lips as you got closer still.

You reach out almost grasping a handful of their hood before everything seems to slow down. You hear a shout and turn your head to see an off-duty clone running straight towards you. He looks shocked to see your sudden appearance from the corner you just hurtled around and you realize with a consuming dread that _this_ is going to hurt.

Everything catches back up to you in an instant. You close your eyes as you feel the hood of the thief breeze past your fingers and then you and the clone are colliding. You feel your body twist as you tumble, sprawling to the floor, landing on your back. To make it even worse the clone lands on top of you pushing the breath out of you and your arm is squished awkwardly underneath you. As you hear the clone groan you open your eyes to see the thief dart around another corner and you know you won't be getting your money back now. The weight of the clone is still crushing your chest and with a tight voice you say, "Do you know you're really, really heavy?" It does the trick and he locks eyes with you and scrambles off you. Taking a deep breath you slowly sit up, already feeling where the bruises will be.

The clone is sitting opposite to you and he starts apologizing but you wave off his concern, "Just a couple of bruises, no major harm done." You assure him. Pushing yourself up you stand, brushing off the dust, and turn to look at where the thief had disappeared, vainly hoping that the thief would reappear. They didn't.

"Well. There goes my dinner." You lament, turning back around. Your eyes fall to the clone who's still sitting in the dust staring at you. Grinning, you tease, "Getting an eyeful?" The clone's eyes snap back to yours and his face darkens. Your grin widens but you hold out a hand to pull him up instead of teasing him more.

 "So," You ask curiously, stepping away from him, hands on your hips, "What had you runnin' so fast?" It takes him a moment to answer but he tells you that he was challenged to a race. You look incredulously at him, "You were racing in unknown territory?" And you laugh, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Composing yourself you say, "Well, it looks like you're going to have to put a hold on that race because you," emphasizing your point by tapping on his chest, "Owe me dinner." His face darkens again but he agrees, quickly radioing his brothers, telling them something had come up. You smile as you listen to him and when he finishes he smiles at you and says," Now I don't exactly know how you do it here but where I come from, we like to know the name of our date."

You laugh again, "So this is a date, huh? My name 's (Y/N). And yours?"

"Rex." Is the smooth reply.

"So Rex," You slide to his side as you grab his hand to settle it on your waist, "How about I take us to a diner then?"

"Lead the way." He murmurs into your hair.

\----

You walk out of the diner smiling and joking with Rex. It had been a little awkward at first but your determination to keep talking had won out and Rex had opened up a little.

You dance a little way in front of him and turn back to him to see him looking at you with a small smile on his face. You return it but then you exaggerate a gasp, "I need to show you something!" You grab his hand and run, pulling him behind you, your matching laughs echoing in the early evening.

\----

You reach a cave just outside of the town limits and pull him inside.

"It gets a little cramped for a bit but it opens up, just follow and trust me." You tell him, reluctantly letting go of his hand to lead the way through the narrow tunnels. You expertly walk through the maze of tunnels, pointing out the cave carvings and re-telling the myths behind them. You cast a quick look back and see Rex looking around in wonder, making you smile gently.

\----

You grab Rex's hand again as you leave the cave and into a small room. There is no roof so the orange light of the setting sun illuminates and warms the chamber. The etched stone walls are covered in soft vines and a tinkle echoes around you, emanating from the beautiful fountain, that seemed to have its own light, in the corner. You let Rex appreciate the room before you slowly draw him to the window. You hear a breath of awe from beside you as you both look upon the sunset, it's dramatic reds and oranges flaring for a final time behind the mountains in the distance.

You slowly turn to see Rex looking at you again but there's a heat in his eyes that you really like, making you shiver in anticipation. Leisurely you loop your arms around his neck and you feel his hands settle on your hips. This close you hear him breathe, "Beautiful." and then you pull him down for a languid kiss.


	3. Whizz Reader x Warthog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizz  
> 1\. Make loud buzzing sound. 2. informal - move quickly

General Plo's battalion had been on this force-forsaken planet for three weeks trying to purge the Separatist battle droids from their strong holds. They had been doing well before hitting an obstacle in the shape of a trench, fearfully dubbed 'Deathwish Canyon' by the inhabitants of the area.

"We have asked a local of the area to guide us through the canyon." General Plo informed the Wolffepack.

Commander Wolffe rolled his eyes behind his helmet but tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice, "A guide, sir? Is the canyon really that dangerous?"

"Unfortunately," Plo answered, "But be assured, Wolffe, that I have made sure that they are the best, for my best men." Plo turned and signalled the pack to follow him to the airfield.

Wolffe nodded and asked, "Do they have their own spaceship?"

"They do, however; they thought it would be better if they were flying the ship they are to be guiding."

"So that means Warthog's having a co-pilot?"

"No, Warthog's being the co-pilot." General Plo sounded amused. "It appears our guide is already here."

"Yes, sir." Commander Wolffe turned to Warthog, "Warthog go complete your pre-flight inspection with our guide." Warthog stepped forward and separated from the group, stalking towards his ship, a little annoyed that he would be the co-pilot.

As he approached, the pilot came around the front, hands on their hips inspecting the carrier. Moving towards them, Warthog watched as they crouched to look closely at welding near the bottom of the 'craft. Warthog sighed internally and was about to open his mouth to alert them to his presence but the guide got up and spun around and through the filter on their helmet, they said, "You must be my co-pilot?"

Warthog nodded and said, "That's right, sir."

"Please." The guide replied, taking off their helmet, "When we're sharing the same cock pit, we're equals."

Warthog only faintly acknowledged the words, as the guide had taken their helmet off he had become fascinated by their shiny hair, (Y/C) eyes and that skin. It looked so soft and smooth and Warthog felt tempted to stroke their cheek.

Warthog shook himself out of his daze when he actually moved his hand to do so. The guide seemingly didn't notice the aborted movement and put the helmet back on. They settled their hands just above their belt and asked, "So what's your name?"

Warthog stuttered, "Um. W-warthog, sir-um ma'am-um..."

The guide giggled, "Y/N will do."

"Y/N..." Warthog said it slowly. It was nice... Fitting.

 It was then that General Plo came over with Commander Wolffe at his shoulder. "Everything is in order then?"

The guide gave the General a little salute and said, "Most definitely. We're ready to lift off whenever you give the order."

"Excellent. I believe we should get going as soon as possible."

"Of course." And within the next 10 minutes the ship was on its way.

\----

"So..." The guide started, "Warthog? It's an interesting name."

"Oh. Uhm..."

The guide turned their head a little, "You don't have to tell me anything. I just thought it was cool to be named after such a savage animal that appears so docile." Warthog heard the smirk in their voice as they said, "Is that why it's your name? Because you look all safe and domestic but could actually rip someone apart?

Warthog chuckled a little, "No. Well. Actually I'm called Warthog because- errr- I snort when I laugh."

Instead of laughing like he expected them to, Warthog was surprised when they said, "Awwww! That's cute!"

Warthog flushed underneath his helmet, glad that the guide couldn't see his face. "Uhm. Thank you?"

"No problem. Now this part of the trench is a little hard to navigate because of the up drafts from the heat but-"

\----

Their landing site was in view and the guide gave a delighted little "Whoop!" as they neared it. Warthog smiled behind his helmet but was surprised when the guide lifted their hand and said, "Fist bump!" in an excited tone. He hesitatingly connected their two fists together and jumped back when the guide gave a delighted squeal and started laughing.

As they landed and opened the doors for their passengers, the two pilots methodically shut down the aircraft, flipping switches and turning nobs, until they both climbed out of the cock pit. Before Warthog could say anything, the guide had taken off their helmet again and again Warthog was struck by how beautiful they were. The guide held out a hand and just before Warthog could shake hands, they moved their hand to grip his forearm and they gave a little squeeze.

"It was an honour flying with you, Warthog. I hope we fly together again."

Warthog removed his helmet with his free hand and grinned at the guide, returning the strong grip. "It would be my pleasure." Their helper gave one last shake then stepped back, putting their helmet back on before moving over towards their own space craft, which Warthog hadn't even noticed.

He watched as the pilot climbed in and started pressing buttons on the dashboard. He watched as they settled back into their seat and looked back up at him. He smiled as they gave him a little salute, that he returned, and took off.

Warthog jumped a little when he heard General Plo's voice behind him and he quickly put his helmet back on.

"It's unfortunate they had to leave so soon. I would have liked to thank them properly."

Warthog turned to his General, ready to follow his next order but to his amazement Plo continued, "It appears they have a final message for us." Warthog looked back to the sky to see the pilot making a sentence out of exhaust vapour.

Glancing back, he saw that the other clones were watching the sky as well.

It took a few minutes but Warthog and the rest of the battalion watched, stunned, as the pilot spelled out ' **Plo's Bros!** ' and then did a little loop before flying over the compound and breaking the sound barrier above their heads, flying back towards their home.

\----

The mood in the temporary compound that night was light and jovial and Warthog made sure he told everyone that he flew with _that_ pilot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry this is a couple days late. Exams are horrible but luckily I have the next 2 weeks free!


End file.
